Die young
by cogablack
Summary: Una noche de fiesta, una inauguración y un baile.


Bueno, quiero dedicar el oneshot a mis stanathan sisters, que son la leche y las quiero un monton. El baile de ellos se supone que es como este, mas o menos. /watch?v=HHaQUGdtqK4

* * *

_Fiesta de reinauguración del Old Haunt_

Hoy, después de bastante esfuerzo conseguía reinaugurar uno de las mejores tabernas que existían en Nueva York. Esto era una de las cosas que tenia que tachar de mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, la cual era tener un bar. Todo hombre había soñado en algún momento de su vida tener un bar, donde nunca hubiera una ultima ronda.

Y allí estaba yo, nervioso, acalorado, excitado. Empezaban a llegar mis invitados a la fiesta, entre ellos algunos de mis amigos mas famosos, como el alcalde o Patterson, se habían pasado a verlo, también les había dicho a los chicos que vinieran, tendrían barra libre. Espo y Ryan ya habían venido, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Lanie y Jenny las cuales estaban radiantes esa noche. Beckett aún no había aparecido, sabría que vendría, pero lo que sabía era si se traería a ese doctor motociclista, que era su novio, dios como lo detestaba.

Al principio no paraba de mirar la puerta cada vez que se abría pero desistió de esperar como un idiota de que ella apareciera con él así que se prometió a si mismo olvidarse de Beckett esa noche y divertirse al máximo, y empezó acabándose de golpe la copa de whisky que tenia en la mano.

Empezó a dar vueltas por el local, hablando con los invitados, contando algún chiste y escuchando anécdotas, hasta que la puerta se abrió con un revuelo y dejó al descubierto a la mujer que le traía loco. Su promesa se había roto, solo llevaba dos segundos en su local y ya sabía que no podría separarse de ella en toda la noche.

Kate Beckett, enfundado en un vestido negro, corto, muy corto, con un buen escote, sin tirantes ni mangas, estaba increíble y no podía despegar la vista de ella, bueno ni él ni la mitad de los invitados de la fiesta era hipnotizante, subió un poco la vista hasta su cara donde vio una débil sonrisa y unos ojos curiosos e impacientes por encontrase con alguien, hasta que encontró los suyos y se unieron en una conexión, ella le sonrió y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Había visto el brazo de Josh sujetando a su chica.

Decidió ir a saludar, sería lo conveniente, aunque solo tuviera ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al chico de la moto.

- ¡Hola!¿Como estáis?-les preguntó a todos tratando de evitar de mirar a Beckett.

- ¡Dios Castle!¡Esta fiesta es genial! ¡A demás el bar es muy chulo!-me dice Espo abrazándome cariñosamente.

- Gracias por invitarnos.

- Ryan, amigo, ¡es un placer teneros aquí! Sois mis amigos estáis invitados todas las veces que queráis.- esto ultimo lo digo mirando a Beckett.

- Beckett, ¿puedes concederme un baile? Claro, si Josh te deja.-lo ultimo lo digo en coña pero él me mira seriamente, no le caigo bien, pero me importa bien poco. Beckett me sonríe y asiente, cogiendo mi mano que yo previamente había extendido.

- Estas preciosa esta noche.-le susurré en el oído, cuando ya estábamos más alejados del grupo.

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal, Castle.

En ese momento la canción llegó a su fin y los dos nos miramos y nos sonreímos como dos adolescentes, en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción bastante conocida, Die Young de Kesha.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

La música nos induce a bailar de una forma increíble, sensual, loca, nos hace entrar en un estado de embriaguez mutua donde solo existimos nosotros dos, donde todo lo de nuestro alrededor no existe, pero en ese momento levanto un poco la cabeza y lo veo a él, observándonos, mientras simula hablar con Espo, pero no nos quita la vista de encima. Es una pena si el no estuviera aquí, no tendría que pedirle a la mujer de mis sueños un baile o la podría haber traído yo mismo a la fiesta. Pero ahora esta aquí conmigo y nada ni nadie va impedir que disfrute de este baile como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida.

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts,

Out our minds

Running till we're outta time

Wild childs looking cool

Living hard is like whe should

Don't care who's watching

When we're tearing it up (You know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

La gente a nuestro alrededor empieza a mirarnos, somos los mejores de la pista, ni los jóvenes guapos con sus espectaculares chicas nos igualan, ellos no tienen esa magia que tenemos nosotros dos, esa magia que no invade nos hace aislarnos del mundo, nuestra magia.

Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing till we die

Cada vez estamos mas juntos, Josh cada vez nos mira peor, me estoy metiendo en problemas pero no me importa, estoy conociendo un lado salvaje de Beckett que no conocía y no quiero parar de bailar, nunca.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks

Taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, getting hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush

Los jóvenes descontrolados, arriba y abajo, algunos tan borrachos que se han empezado a quitar piezas de ropa. El volumen de la música sube y el calor que sentimos nosotros lo hace con ella. Miro sus ojos, parece que me estén pidiendo que me deje llevar, que no piense en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, que la besé y le haga todo de lo que siempre he querido, y ella sabe que estoy cerca de hacerlo, lo debe notar en mis ojos y en mi pulso acelerado.

Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives

We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young

Ella me lo pide que lo haga, con su mirada, con sus gestos, con sus manos puestas estratégicamente en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young

Se acabó la canción y con ella el baile, no nos separamos, nos mantenemos quitos, en la misma posición. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, nuestras manos cogiendo alguna parte del cuerpo del otro, nuestros ojos pegados a los del otro, y nuestros labios cada vez mas cerca. Y en ese momento me da igual, si en esa sala esta Josh, el papa de Roma o el presidente, solo quiero no pensar en las consecuencias y lanzarme y eso hago. Nuestros labios se juntan y a la vez suenan aplausos por todo el local, ni siquiera era consciente de que nos estaban mirando, solo quiero besarla, ahora si que podría morir en este instante y seria completamente feliz, lo mejor de todo es que ella esta exactamente igual que yo.


End file.
